The present invention pertains to the field of game hunting with a bow and arrow, more specifically to a broadhead for an arrow, and even more particularly to a broadhead having cutting blades that are positively held retracted during flight, for greater accuracy, but are easily and forcibly extended upon striking an intended target. Specifically, in the instant invention, a blade holder is thrust backwards on a shaft by target impact thus causing the cutting blades to become extended.